Brother
by Sinking Sanctuary
Summary: After Jazz is murdered Danny suffers this loss; when he discovers she never made it into the Ghost Zone. Danny and his friends commit to recover Jazz from a plane of existence unlike anything they've ever witnessed.
1. Chapter 1

Brother

Ch.1: The death

_Hands and feet bound in cord._

Danny shuddered when he remembered the violent images after he was given the detailed account of his sister's murder. A very haunted and disturbed individual stole his sister's life trapping her within her own dorm room while he done it.

_Mouth gagged with rope._

It was her ex-boyfriend Dimitri that couldn't stand the fact that after she dumped him she told him verbatim. He was too possessive; that he was isolating her from family and friends. That he exhibiting a textbook case of the following: narcissism, superficial charm, and from further observations he was a potential sociopath. Danny was proud of her for letting him go and they all thought life would return to normal.

_Burlap sack, beaten, butcher knife, sinister and malicious, curtain rod, and stabbings._

This happened last week and Danny still wasn't over these feelings Dimitri gave him. This seething hatred, this sadness that dragged him into this depression. A depression so deep his heart physically aches, his stomach feels sick and yucky, and though he owns ghost powers he feels nothing. Not even the tingling of his fingertips when he feels a fight coming on.

He felt useless.

_Blood, Dimitri shed the blood of an innocent woman._

How could Danny live with himself for not checking up on Jazz? Why wasn't he more perceptive? She didn't deserve it, she didn't deserve the grave. After that and after all he put his sister through he defiled her and then he left her die; to die a slow and meaningless death based on what?

His big fat ego?

That Dimitri didn't tolerate a woman with an attitude, being opinionated, was smart just as she was pretty. That she was a living breathing person with feelings and she deserved to be treated so much better.

She deserved so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2: Since then

Jazz had died during the last week of November just a few days preceding the beginning of December. It was a pity, it was a real shame, and she was a freshman attending college.

Which really left a sour bitter nasty taste in the mouth of Mr. Lancer her former English teacher. She juggled homework, extra credit assignments from various classes, wrote numerous essays, organized school events, and gave her free time to tutor. Jasmine was giver as he would later describe in his eulogy and she would be missed dearly. There was a lot of other things he rattled off, but Danny wasn't concerned about what he said nor cared.

As for the rest of Casper High.

The day the six O'clock news exploded with the grim headline of Casper High's alumni's most best and brightest had bit the dust Danny's life had turned upside down. The personalities of Dash and Paulina, Star and Kwan, and the rest of the A-listers changed. The most sincerest blatant forms of sympathies were extended to him and he accepted them and why not?

What could he do when they rendered him speechless?

The ones who hurt him were being so generous; after all of them confronted Danny around his locker the day he came back from his extended absence. Especially Dash who had his eye on Jazz for quite some time even after she turned down his party invitation.

Deep down he still had feelings for her and what did Danny do? When they gathered around him, Danny the pale and emotionless teenager, what happened the day they welcomed him back? He bit his bottom lip it wouldn't stop quivering. His dull blue eyes begun watering then with thick tears forming he felt no choice but to cry.

He fell to his knees and wept since the day of his sister's funeral.

Since the day he was forced to accept mortality and it was a definition he longed denied. He had to accept Jazz's death and the casket she was buried inside of that was now resting six feet underneath the ground. These tears, he only wished he could melt into the floor to avoid the embarrassment that his pain was causing him. But they weren't laughing at him, none of them were, the A-listers were actually brutally honest with him.

Who knew they could be so kind when the situation suited them or did they really mean it? Would they pretend they never exchanged their words of encouragement in favor of mocking him tomorrow? He wasn't so sure anymore; his head was crammed with too many questions and he was desperate to search for their answers.

He needed to know, he wanted to know so badly.

…

Halloweentown

Snow.

It was a gift from Sandy Klaws and favored weather when winter had been declared in the world of the mortals.

It was a feast for the senses.

It was cold and very tasty when you ate a handful of it. Jack was very fond of it when it stuck to the ground falling to mere inches to a few feet, it was all very exciting. Now that the first snow had declared December's presence he was about to admire inside the cemetery.

He loved how it frosted the landscape and glittered in the pale moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: How do I put it

The Fenton household was empty - again, this was the third time.

Danny entered the home with Tucker and Sam piling inside the house following him to the kitchen. There he found a sticky note scribbled in cursive on the table; it was his mom telling him she already fixed him a meal and to warm it in the oven. They didn't own a microwave anymore since it was contaminated with ectoplasm. Whatever you nuked inside of it would not come out safe for human consumption.

If you liked chicken dinners prepare to feel it's self-righteous anger fueled by the deaths of its fallen brethren as well as it's own. You couldn't even heat up a pepperoni hot pocket without something wanting to strangle the life out of you. It didn't matter what was, it more than liable to murder you, it was something Tucker and Danny learnt the hard way.

Danny walked to the fridge, opened it, stuck his head inside examining it for a few seconds, then shut it. As much as his stomach grumbled in protest for him to eat he refused. As much as Sam hated him for not trying to eat a single thing since breakfast she opened the fridge pulling out a jug of orange juice.

"Danny," Sam said, quietly. "just drink something instead." walking to a cabinet she pulled out a glass filling it to the brim.

Sam forced the glass into Danny's hand in which he complied with her request. He pretended not to enjoy how it refreshed him while his friends watched him guzzle it down to the very last drop.

"Dude, now you're making me thirsty," Tucker said, smirking.

"So," Sam said, trying to initiate conversation as she placed the jug of orange juice back in the fridge.

Danny's shoulders slackened he instinctively knew she was going to mention his sister. "the portal," he answered, breathlessly. "you were trying to explain this idea to me before first period."

"I was thinking why not try and find her?" Sam calmly suggested. "we could find Jazz which will give you closure."

"It does make sense," Tucker interrupted. "Jazz would have to be there and you're her brother if anything she must miss you just as much as you miss her." he reasoned.

It was a gamble, but Sam and Tucker made their point. Jazz was dead and everything that dies must find it's way into the Ghost Zone so the idea wasn't far fetched. It was only the circumstances that led to her demise which worried Danny and the obsession she would no doubt harbor.

"Lemme think this through," he mumbled, casting his eyes to the floor. "I'll think about it jus-just lemme think a few minutes." he squeezed his eyes shut gasping trying to hold back another barrage tears.

"Just give me a few minutes."

…

Halloweentown

Cemetery

Laying unconscious among the graves held an undead resident.

Death had not disfigured Jazz into a grotesque monster to match an unearthly ambition to fulfill a bloodthirsty vengeance. Her good natured spirit and her love for her brother had spared her from an ugly transformation.

Jazz had been reborn so to speak.

With each exhalation the tightness inside Jazz's chest begun to loosen considerably. Shallow breaths became longer which helped recede the searing hot pain inside her rib cage.

Her lungs that felt as though they were filling with her own fluids and were aching for much needed oxygen had drained. Bruises and cuts and the near dismemberment of her head had healed.

In lieu of keeping her spirit intact and body nearly preserved.

It was the warmest welcome and privilege a human could ever possibly receive.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: What to do

Halloweentown

Cemetary

The giggling of three young and very suspicious children had gathered around Jazz's body.

"She's breathing," Shock said, clapping his hands.

"Not to mention Dr. Finkelstein's been looking for live specimens lately," Barrel reminded, eagerly wondering what experiments he was going to perform on this hapless victim.

"I agree," Lock said, kneeling beside Jazz. "whoever she is let's take her to him right away."

…

_"I cannot give you back you're sister's life," Clockwork said, his eyes were fixated on Danny who's back was turned towards him. "but I will tell you the truth."_

Danny and his friends were seated inside the Specter Speeder headed towards home. They had just finished a lengthy discussion concerning the real culprit behind Jazz's murderer. The conversation reverberated inside his head with severe intensity the longer he thought.

_"Dimitri's hands are clean," Clockwork explained to Sam who's eyes were livid with anger._

_"Then who's really responsible?" Sam said, clearly confused._

_"His name is Oogie Boogie," Clockwork announced softly._

_"My head's beginning to hurt," Danny said, making an excuse to hide his bitter feelings._

_Simple explanations were all he wanted to realize. It was so simple to believe Dimitri was the murderer, why couldn't Jazz's death be simple? He only wanted to see his sister not be dragged into some conspiracy._

Danny understood his reputation preceded him inside the Ghost Zone and obtained somewhat of a celebrity status back in his hometown Amity Park. What he wasn't aware of was another world where the patrons of holidays existed and they knew him there.

_"Why, Jazz why not me," Danny screamed, demanding he answer him._

_"Oogie Boogie was only looking for a convenient victim to carry out his scheme," Clockwork said, watching Danny gulp back the lump that formed in his throat. "he was aware of your existence just as the Pumpkin King, but you only offered him death. He could have chosen Tucker, Samantha, or even one of your parents to spite you. But in the end it was Jasmine who gave him a semblance of his former self."_

The how's and why's were exchanged until Danny was exhausted from questioning broke down again. He sat on the floor, hunched over shivering, he buried his face, behind cold hands sobbing. It was there Sam and Tucker decided it was time to leave Clockwork's lair.

_"How did Jazz get there," Tucker asked, his voice quivering._

_The spirit of Halloween and how it connected to world of mortals had opened it's door to host this blank slate. Very few lost souls ever find this door and Jazz must have been very lost to find solace; not inside the realm of the dead known as the Ghost Zone, but Halloweentown._

_"What did Oogie Boogie-"_

The Specter Speeder soon came to an abrupt halt when they reached their destination.

Sam landed the craft back inside the Fenton's basement.

"Danny, Danny," Tucker was snapping his fingers repeating his friend's name. "Danny time to get out now, we gotta go." he said yanking Danny's arm trying to move him from the window seat.

"Sorry about that, Tuck," Danny said, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to care. "I-I was just thinking." he replied, stepping outside of the vehicle.

"It's okay," Sam said, she crossing her arms against her chest. "just take it easy, but we gotta meet Dimitri and at least let him know who done this to him."

Tucker and Danny exchanged expressions of confusion to one another.

"Guys," Sam shouted. "now's the time you agree with me!"

Tucker snorted. "as if anyone would believe what used to be a walking sack of burlap filled with bugs overshadowed him."

"Let's tell him anyway," Sam insisted, her violet eyes burning with distress. "maybe Dimitri might know something we don't," she gritted her teeth then drew in a sharp breath before shouting. "We should at least make it fair!"

"Alright, we agree," Tucker said, rolling his eyes. "at least before the day of his lethal injection he won't be too broken up about the death he never committed."

Danny and Tucker soon followed Sam out of the basement where they caught a bus to the Amityville Penitentiary.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the short chapters that only nudge the story along. But I'm pretty cautious right now that I'm actually afraid I'm going to screw up really badly.**

**Thank you everyone for being so patient.**

Ch.5: Shivers up and down my spine

Amityville Penitentiary

Sam and Tucker had to turn back.

They had turned around and decided to go back home.

They were turned down by prison security for being unaccompanied minors. Even if they were allowed inside Sam would've had to sit out their confrontation with Dimitri because her outfit violated dress code for incoming visitors. Sam's skirt was too short, her midriff was showing, etc. The staff considered her clothing to be very provocative which was also counted as another strike against them.

It wasn't before long when all three of them were escorted off of the premises.

…

Fierce cold winds blew against Sam and Tucker's backs while they waited at the bus stop.

Sam had convinced Danny to search out Dimitri instead. She trusted him to gather what information he could that would give them some insight about Oogie Boogie.

"Duh-do you thu-think-Da-Da-Danny will fuh-fuh-find out wha-wha-what was up," Tucker stuttered, Sam could hear his teeth chatter with every syllable he pronounced.

"I-I'm not so sure, but Danny's gonna have to try," Sam hissed, through clenched teeth. "I'm so-so cuh-cuh-cold it feels as though I'm becoming hypothermic." she whined.

"It's only buh-been fuh-fuh-fuh-five muh-minutes," Tucker said, checking his wrist watch.

Sam's shoulders slackened; her face fell into a frown.

…

Solitary confinement

It was there Danny had found Dimitri reconnaissance was easy when searching for immediate available information for a convicted psychotic criminal.

Apparently he was becoming a disturbance.

He was described to be mentally unstable and frightened fellow inmates.

Danny felt a pit open up in his stomach when he came across Dimitri's holding cell. Aside from the lack of attention the prison guards paid to Dimitri's room he phased through the door wondering the reason why.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6: Not all there

Solitary Confinement

All was too quiet.

Danny could hear himself breath when he found himself inside Dimitri's room. The twenty something year old man was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling; Danny could sense the feelings of guilt and self-defeat the occupant was harboring.

Despite he was only the vessel that carried out the grisly murder.

At least now he was blameless in the eyes of Sam and Tucker; at least karmic retribution will not retaliate against him, at least someone knew, he felt sorry for him.

Danny had remained invisible trying to gauge Dimitri's receptiveness as he hovered around the enclosed space the prison called a bedroom. He wished he could find some way to communicate with Dimitri without raising suspicion.

He-

"Hello," Dimitri whispered, he maintained eye contact with the ceiling. "you shouldn't think so loudly."

Danny licked his lips, hesitant to respond, was he psychic?

"It's alright," he said, raising his voice. "I won't bite." he rested his hands on his stomach.

_"Six sense,"_ Danny asked, inside his mind.

"Not sure," Dimitri replied, his eyes seemed vacant. "I heard lots of voices...I can't distinguish much from reality these days... maybe I really am going out of my head."

_"My name's Danny Fenton,"_ he introduced warmly.

"Dimitri Volkov," he said, smiling. "you're different I take it?" he decided this was the only logical conclusion.

_"Yes,"_ Danny admitted. _"I'm a younger brother."_

Dimitri's smile faded. "then why are you here speaking to me?"

_"You murdered my sister,"_ Danny replied, trembling from his memories._ "her name was Jasmine,"_ it made it harder to finish his thought when he remembered her._ "...do you remember?"_

There was a pause that ended quickly.

"No," Dimitri said, waving a dismissive hand. "I have no memories of dating her, only the charges against me."

Danny bowed his head sighing heavily; he should've figured.

"But-" Dimitri answered in a languid tone. "the red haired woman visits me in my dreams bearing an evil aura," his eyes burst open wildly. "she haunts me, punishing me for my sin, and I know I will never find peace." he wailed.

Danny unsure how to placate Dimitri decided to leave, but not without his last parting words.

_"I forgive you,"_ he said hoping relieve Dimitri's conscience.

There wasn't any insight he could glean from this experience other than Oogie Boogie had driven this man into insanity.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7: All through the night

Halloweentown

Finkelstein's Observatory

"No anesthesia was administered," Finkelstein muttered, he was self-absorbed in another thoughtless experiment.

Jazz was resting on a metal gurney her arms and legs were bound by thick leather straps. Her clothes which had been stripped from her body had been thrown away.

Finkelstein could not perform his experiment whose clothes were torn to tatters. Or the dried blood that clung to her skin indicating she had suffered from a previous injury. (an injury Finkelstein could not prove)

He had left Jazz with only her bra and underwear out of modesty.

Finkelstein was holding a needle and surgical thread in hand after making a through observation. He already had made more than a few surgical incisions across her stomach, arms, and legs as he was inspecting her anatomy. He let out a depressive sigh when he came to the conclusion the young woman was only a ghost.

A beautiful spectral entity she was and who was he to dismember her undead remains? There would be other corpses to pick apart and Jazz wasn't one of them.

Her ilk were too common.

"Sally I need some help, my dear," he called to his creation.

…

When Danny came home he discovered it was six in the evening.

He wasn't expecting his arch-nemesis to march through the door or some ghost appearing out of the portal tonight. His senses weren't tripping and he was for the first time in months- -alone- -he could swear he could describe his life was nearly turning back to normal.

He knew he could heat up his dinner his parents left him and finish his homework.

He could go to bed early and wake up for school finally feeling refreshed. He was finally free to do whatever he wanted- -inside his empty home.

This freedom that felt so unfair.

…

Finkelstein's Observatory

Spare Bedchamber

"Doctor,"

"Hello, Jack just the man I want to see,"

"What's this about?"

"A new resident you'll want to meet,"

Sally who was tending to Jazz had overheard Finkelstein's and Jack's conversation from down the hall. She pressed a hand to her chest feeling her heart beat it's steady pulse when she heard Jack's footsteps draw closer to the bedroom.

"He finally returned," she thought, closing her eyes.

Expectantly Sally heard the rusty hinges of the door creak.

"Sally hello," Jack said, opening the door.

"Hello, Jack," Sally greeted, she was seated on a wooden chair next to Jazz's bed when he stepped inside.

"Why, who is she," Jack asked, placing a hand to his hip.

Sally shook her head no. "we're not sure," she replied, unaware of her identity. "but since the snowfall and her stitches I'm afraid she's fallen ill." she frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jack said, quietly. "will she be alright?"

Sally nervously chewed her bottom lip then explained. "she's come down with a fever-"

Jack interrupted her mid-sentence."Is there anything I can do," he offered. "anything at all?"

"No," Sally said, placing her hands in her lap. "I've given her the medicine she needs, all we can do is wait."

"Then let me wait with you," Jack insisted. "it's the least I could do."

"Thank you, Jack," Sally agreed, standing up. "I'd appreciate it."


End file.
